Performance analysis and simulation is an important step in determining the effectiveness of a processor design. In general, techniques are directed toward locating and addressing software and hardware inefficiencies and fixing avoidable performance issues. For example, conventional analysis methods may determine the total latency of a given instruction, for example, by computing the total time to bring data from memory to a register.